1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an electronic device and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of easily displaying diagnostic data or detailed diagnostic data for an electronic device, and an electronic device.
2. Background
Electronic devices such as home appliances are disposed in a dwelling to perform corresponding operations.
With development of various communication schemes, various methods to enhance user convenience through communication have been studied for electronic devices such as home appliances. Particularly, research has been conducted on a method for easily implementing diagnosis of malfunctions of electric devices such as home appliances.